Morning Routine
by lavigneforever
Summary: Ever wanted to know what's it's like in the morning for the teen titans? It's their normal morning. Maybe for them, but it just seems hilarious to us. BB/Rae & Rob/Star & CY.


I do not own teen titans. I am going with the off day theme so if you want more action plz tell meh.

It was six am and all the titans were still alseep. The first to awake as usual was Raven. She yawned and stretched and grabbed her cloak. She went out in the kitchen and made her morning tea. A few hours later the rest of the gang woke up, execpt for a little green stain.

"Beastboy still sleeping?" Cyborg asked Raven

"Yeah, but he should be up by now, it's past 11." Raven responded with suspiciousness

"I'll wake him." She deadpanned

She walked down the hall to Beastboy's room. She entered his room to find it a mess to no surprise. She stepped over the clutter of knick knacks and cloths, and pizza boxes to get to the bed. Of course he was on the top bunk away from the stench of his own filth. Raven levitaited to meet his level. She wasn't sweet about the wake up.

"Get up."

Beastboy tossed in his sleep, he flung an arm that almost hit Raven. Her anger grew and her eyes glowed white.

"Beastboy, get up!" Raven tried shaking the green teen awake.

She sighed.

"That's it. GET UP!" and with that she used her energy to throw Beastboy from his bed and into the hallway.

"Ahh! Who, what, where!?" Beastboy said groggily as he regained his balance.

Raven walked into the hall to see a shirtless dumbfounded Beastboy. She had never seen how much he really matured. He had a six pack and had grown to be just above her height. Raven looked at his abs for quite some time until she realized what she was doing and pulled her hood over her head.

"Like what you see? Good to see your having fun, i just got a great wake up call from my ever so sweet girlfriend." Beastboy said sarcastically as he pushed past Raven back into his room.

"It's past 11 BB you have to get up sometime." Raven replied.

"And yes, i did like what i saw, i wouldn't be dating you if i didn't grass stain."

She watched as he put his uniform on and walk back into the hall. He walked with her back to the commons room. Robin and Starfire were together on the couch watching tv and Cyborg was fixing breakfast.

"Yo BB, rise and shine dude! I made tofu eggs just for you!" Cyborg said not looking at his friend

"Thanks Cy, i appreciate it."

Raven walked over to the couch and sat with Robin and Starfire.

"Beastboy i'm not just going to sit here next to tweedle dee and tweedle love by myself." Raven said as she looked at her boyfriend.

"tweedle love?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah that's not your best comeback Rae, sorry." Cy added as he finished making breakfast.

"Besides, breakfast is ready so just sit with him over here."

Raven growled and walked over to the table.

The gang then proceeded in giving better nicknames to Starfire and Robin over breakfast

"ooh ooh! How about the two lustateers!?" Beastboy said

"You know like the muskateers but...lusty..."

Everyone looked at Beastboy without a clue.

"That was worse than my BB." Raven said

"No, No what about-" Cyborg was about to add another name but was cut off by Robin

"Ok guys, i think you wore out the name machine, let's all just stop. You hit a record of 20 this morning. Good job!" Robin spoke in sarcasm

"Robin i thought they were very clever!" Starfire cut in

"See Robin?! Starfire is a good sport!" Beastboy replied

"Well what if I said that Raven and Beastboy were just a couple of grapes?" Robin spat

Raven and Beastboy looked at eachother.

"I don't get it do you?" Beastboy asked his girlfriend

"Yeah, that was horrible Robin i didn't get it." Cyborg added.

Robin just slammed his head in his waffles and groaned.

"It's like working with children!"

"Uhm, Robin? Your getting syrup in your hair..." Starfire said as she lifted her boyfriend's head up.

"At least i won't have to gel it today..." Robin said looking on the brightside

"it will smell nice at least, unlike that chemical crap you put in your hair everyday." Raven said

"It says all natural on the back of the canister!" Robin replied

"They lied." Cyborg said

"Oh I got it! it's because i'm green and your purple Rae!" Beastboy suddenly said

"What are you talking about hun?" Raven asked in puzzlement

"Robin said we are grapes." Beastboy continued

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for understanding the insult Beastboy." Robin said as he wiped the syrup from his face.

"Wait...Insult?" Beasyboy questioned

"Nobody insults me and gets away with it!" Beastboy said as he stood up

"He just did you moron..." Raven said as she pulled Beastboy back down

"Too fast for your tiny brain BB?" Cyborg asked as he laughed

"Please, what is this insult you speak of?" Starfire asked

"ACHOOO!"

Everyone's eyes widen and they looked at Robin

"Galoofnogg." Starfire said plainly.

"Syrup in my nose..." Robin added

"Wellllll i've lost my appetite for one morning..." Raven said as she pushed her half eaten waffles to the side, which Cyborg simply gobbled up.

"How can you eat after Robin just practically sneezed Canada all over us?" Beastboy asked his blue friend.

"I ain't wasting money or waffles BB." Cyborg replied.

"What is a Canada?" Starfire asked.

"It's not a what, it's a where." Raven said

"oh...Where is a Canada?" Starfire corrected...somewhat.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

"ACHOOO!" Robin sneezed again

"Ew dude..." Beastboy said pushing his waffles towards Cyborg

Cyborg gobbled up the rest of Beastboy's waffles as well.

"You have an iron stomach to be able to watch Robin sneeze syrup and still eat." Raven said as she disgustingly looked at Cyborg

"It's money being wasted! And talent! You think it's easy making my famous waffles?" Cyborg said with a mouthful of waffles.

"Ugh, i think i'm going to be sick.." Beastboy stated

"Please don't..." Raven added

"I'm going to sneeze again..." Robin said

"Galoofnogg." Starfire said in advance

"I swear if he sneezes out a maple tree we all get laid!" Beastboy said as he stared at Robin's nose intently

"Wow. You are mature..." Raven deadpanned.

"You just don't want to admit that you'd love to get laid by me..." Beastboy said plainly

Cyborg choked on a waffle bite

Raven's eyes widened and she hit Beastboy in the head.

"I'm going to sneeze!" Robin yelled

"GALOOFNOGG!" Stafire yelled in Robin's ear.

"Star why'd you yell?" Raven asked

"Because Robin yelled. I thought he was trying to see if i heard him. So i made sure he could hear me." Starefire explained

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Take cover!" Beastboy yelled as he ducked under the table

Cyborg was still choking.

Raven patted his back and he coughed a piece of waffle up.

"Wow, now _i'm_ going to be sick." Robin said as he looked at the mangled waffle bite.

"Are you going to eat that?" Starfire asked

"Uhhhh, knock yourself out Star." Cyborg said reluctantly

Beastboy poked his head up from under the table

"Nice legs babe..." he said

Raven kicked him in his boy wonders under the table

"ooh." Beastboy squeaked as his head hit the table

"Starfire, don't eat that please." Robin begged.

"Guys, Raven just got me in my-"

"But it is here that i heard that mother birds will chew food and spit it in their baby's mouth." Starfire replied confused

"That's for birds!" Everyone but Beastboy said, he was still groaning.

"Well thank you for another interesting breakfast team, it's been lovely but i'm sick to my stomach now so goodbye." Cyborg said as he got out of the round booth

"You wouldn't be sick if you hadn't eaten so many waffles." Robin said

Cyborg thought about it a minute

"worth it." and with that Cyborg left the breakfast table to get ready for the day.

"I think I might've killed a few too many baby beast boys down there..." Raven said as she sympathetically rubbed Beastboy's back as he groaned in pain.

"This guy deserves a nap." Raven said as she helped Beastboy out of the booth.

"Don't say sap..." Robin said as he felt a sneeze come on

"Robin i do believe the syrup has entered your ear canals, friend Raven said nap, not sap." Starfire explained

"too late." Robin said and he sneezed again.

"Did he sneeze out a tree?!" Beastboy said looking up at his teammate.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps we should try to surgically remove the syrup. OOH! I shall fetch the scalpel!" Starfire said excitingly as she flew off towards the medial bay

Robin's eye's widen and he raced after his girlfriend

"STARFIRE I'M FINE, I'M FINE, NO SCALPEL!" Robin shouted down the hallways.

"Wow...is this our morning routine? If so i think we should move Rae." Beasboy joked still hunched over protecting his boy wonders.

Raven just laugehd a little and walked Beastboy to the couch.

"Sorry about kicking you." Raven said

"It's ok, I understand if you don't think you could handle me in bed." Beastboy said plainly

With that Raven chased Beastboy out of the commons room. It was a regular morning oddly enough, and none of them ever wanted to see an irregular one.

the end

Review plz


End file.
